Realization
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Noodle and Russel go to the movies, leaving behind Murdoc and 2D alone at the Kong Studios. After being forced to get drunk with the bass guitarist, 2D tells a confession or two that will change the both of their lives.
1. Drinking Buddies

**A/N: So this is my first Gorillaz fanfiction so hopefully you all like it. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoy! Also, on a last now, I want to thank ladyxa. If it weren't for her stories, I wouldn't have been inspired to write this so thank you.  
**

_Drinking Buddies_

A soft sigh escaped 2D's lips as he continued to push the channel button. Nothing was on, not very shocking. In this household, you'd have to find your own entertainment with all of this free time. That wasn't too hard, they did have Murdoc. That was more than enough.

Speaking of the devil, Murdoc stepped in front of the T.V, blocking 2D's vision. "The hell are you doing mate? You're flipping through all of the good shows!" He grumbled and snatched the remote from the vocalist. Hearing 2D complain, a smirk formed and he slapped the side of the others head. "If you want to watch it so bad, do something about it why don't you?" He asked with a grin.

2D's nose scrunched up as he rubbed his head, even with the distance, he could smell the rum on his clothes and breath. He knew he had to be careful; Murdoc was more violent when drunk. 2D bit his bottom lips lightly as his eyes wondered over the older man. Even through the abusive behavior, he still cared for the harsh man even more than a friend. No one would know though. A blush soon formed and his thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Noodle smiling down at him; he immediately knew she wanted something. "Yeah Noods?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?" She asked as her smile widened. "Can you watch Murdoc while Russel and I go out to see this awesome movie that just came out?" She said excitedly before noticing 2D frown. She moved her lips to his ear, "Pretty please? He's drunk and I don't want him to end up hurting himself or something you know? Ill owe you big time." Noodle pleaded.

2D sighed again and glanced over at Murdoc who had all of his attention on the television a few inches in front of him and on the bottle of rum in his hand. He then slowly nodded, "Sure Noodle. Go have fun and tell me how it is." 2D said with a grin even though he felt that this was going to bite him in the ass in the future. After receiving a thankful hug from the smaller girl, he listened to her run off to get ready before the door slammed shut.

As soon as the front door closed, Murdoc swung around and gave the younger one a grin. "Seems like it's just you and me," He slurred lightly before falling onto the couch next to 2D. "I heard Noods… babysit me… what a joke! I'm a fucking grown man!" He huffed and paused. He then took a drink of his rum before shoving the bottle into 2D's chest. "How about you drink with me? We can make this a fucking party!" He said with a sarcastic tone. A frown formed when 2D didn't drink, "Drink. Or ill break a bone or two in that body of yours." He threatened with a new smirk.

The bluenette swallowed hard and knew he wasn't bluffing. Staring at the bottle, he groaned and picked it up. Closing his eyes, he took a small sip and gasped when Murdoc tilted it more, causing a stream to run down his chin and onto his shirt. He groaned as the alcohol burned its way all the way down his throat. Finally, he pulled the bottle away from his lips and panted softly. "Why in the hell did you do that?" He asked angrily but his anger soon faded away when he noticed Murdoc's annoyed expression.

Murdoc took a drink and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even that much, fucking girl." He slurred before his eyes slowly ran down 2D's wet chest. He then looked away, "Let get drunk off our asses and go get some birds, let's get crazy mate!" He suggested and noticed 2D's eyes close halfway. He smirked, "Such a light drinker…" He teased and handed it back to 2D. "I don't know if you know this but your shirt is getting rather wet if you haven't noticed already."

2D took a drink before he handed his bottle back. "Why are you looking?" He asked and soon tugged his shirt off. "See what you like?" He slurred and tossed the shirt onto the floor. "I knew you secretly watched me." He laughed loudly.

Murdoc frown and gave him a punch. "Don't think of yourself so highly." He growled lowly, jabbing his long finger in the vocalist's chest. His eyes widened when 2D grabbed and put it to his bare chest. 2D's heart was pounding, a light blush soon spread across both of their cheeks. Murdoc took a moment to register what was happening before ripping his hand away. "What in the bloody hell man?"

2D gave a grin, "You really don't feel anything?" He asked before leaning over, easily slipping his hand under Murdoc's shirt. Alcohol didn't really help 2D think straight. He began rubbing it, leaning more on the other man, wanting to touch more than his chest. "I've always wanted to touch your chest…" He said before leaning in, with this closeness, he could easily smell Murdoc's cheap cologne. "I love it…" He whispered to him.

Murdoc's eyes widened before he frowned deeply, "You sure have guts Stu Pot." He growled before roughly pushing 2D away. He stood quickly, "Don't touch me again you damn queer." He hissed and fixed his shirt. Giving the bluenette a glare, he huffed and rushed to his Bago. He didn't have time for that touchy feely idiot. What was up with that anyway? He must have gotten hit really hard on his head or something it seemed."

2D sat there looking at the spot across from him that was now empty. Why'd he leave? All he wanted to do was touch the other mans chest, nothing more, nothing less. Okay, so a lot more actually. "Queer…" He mumbled to himself and laid down. He wasn't gay, he was just attracted to Murdoc. He sighed and closed his eyes; he knew neither would remember what happened so he wasn't too worried. Even though the sun wasn't even close to setting, he felt exhausted. Soon enough, he passed out.

After an hour passed, Noodle and Russel soon returned from their movie. She noticed 2D passed out on the couch so she went over to wake him. As soon as she reached out, she could smell the rum. She immediate got angry at Murdoc. "I'm going to kill him." Noodle growled lightly before glancing at Russel. "Can you take him up to his room?" She asked politely and Russel nodded. A deep frown then formed and she headed to the Winnebago. She banged her fist on its door. "Come out here right now!" She said angered.

Moments later, the door swung open. "What is it love?" He asked innocently after seeing how angry she was. He didn't feel like getting killed today by this smaller girl.

Noodle crossed her arms, "I can't believe you made him drink!" She yelled angrily. "Shouldn't you feel ashamed of yourself?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Murdoc sighed, "Of course I feel ashamed of myself love… Ill apologize to him, I promise." He said with a smile, hoping she wasn't angry anymore. He hated it when she was. He then rustled his fingers through her hair, "I was just having fun that's all."

Noodle sighed, "You gotta start being nice to him you know?" She then smiled, "You missed a really good movie. It was hilarious!" She said excitedly and sighed happily. "I should go help Russel with dinner." She said as she began backing up. "Itll be ready in a bit." She said before running off to go help the drummer of the band.

Murdoc sighed heavily when she left and closed the door. His hand moved to his chest and he let it just rest there as a light blush formed on his cheeks once more. "That idiot…" Shaking his head, he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. "Bloody hell…." He groaned softly to himself.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I'm worried about going to a new fandom. My experience with Walking Dead didn't end well. Maybe this place will be better. Thank you for reading and please review. Hope you enjoyed. Btw, I will be updating this once a week just to let you know.  
**


	2. Making Up

**A/N: So I lied lol, I didn't feel like waiting a week to update. Hope you all don't mind. Anyway, thank you so much to the people that reviewed. That encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you for reading and please enjoy. Review too if you want.**

_Making Up_

The table was quiet as the four dug into their homemade pizza. Murdoc looked more pissed off than usual and 2D was fighting his hangover. Noodle glanced at Russel and the drummer just shrugged. It seemed a bit awkward around here, so Noodle decided it was about time she broke this silence.

"So guys… anyone up for practice?" She asked with a smile. "It's been a while so I think it will be good for us." She then sat back, tipping her chair so it was only balancing herself on two legs. "I wrote some new stuff so I think you should take a look at it." She said, looking over at 2D.

2D had most of his attention on the long strand of cheese connected from his mouth to the pizza. He muttered a 'sure' as he enjoyed his delicious pizza. He actually planned on going out but practicing was okay too. He glanced at Murdoc to see that the older man was glaring daggers at him. A light blush formed and he immediately looked down. He thought the alcohol would make them both forget about the whole touching thing on the couch but he was wrong.

Murdoc continued glaring at 2D before standing up with his slice. "We don't need practice. We are the Gorillaz, the greatest band in history." He huffed but then smiled at Noodle when noticing an angry look beginning to form on her face. "But for you Noods, we can practice later." He said and began heading out. "I'll be in my bago until then. Come get me when you are all finished here." He called before the door shut behind him.

2D finally looked up at Noodle, the strand of cheese breaking. "If you go get me your work, I'll look over it." He said with a grin, pushing Murdoc away from his thoughts. He watched as she grinned herself and jumped up. Giving him a nod, she rushed off.

Russel stared at 2D for a moment, "Something bad happen between you and Murdoc yesterday?" He asked curiously. "I know I wasn't the only one to see him giving you that death look." He pointed out with a worried expression.

2D rubbed the back of his neck, "It's Murdoc we're talking about here. That's the usual look I get." He laughed softly though he knew that was a lie. He must have really pissed of Murdoc this time. Maybe he should just go and apologize to him, it was worth a shot. After getting the lyrics from Noodle, he gave them a glance with a smile. "This is really good." He said happily, but as he really started reading them, a frown formed. "These lyrics… sound like a forbidding love or something…" He pointed out weakly.

Noodle nodded, "They are. It just came to me out of nowhere and I just had to write them down. It's pretty much about a peasant girl who is madly in love with this wealthy appearance. But instead of that usual freaking ending for fairy tales, the father kidnaps the girl and locks her away forever as he wants a rich girl to marry his son." She explained with a dark smile. "It's dark and creepy, I love it!" She said as she got more excited. "Do you really like it? It's not too much?" She asked and paused. "Russel said it was great but I wanted your and Murdoc's opinion too."

2D smiled though the song hit him in the gut like one of Murdoc's punches. "Russel's right, this is great. I can't wait to sing it. "He said before standing up." I'll go show this to Murdoc, I'll get his opinion for you. "He said, giving this as an excuse for him to go talk to that man. He'd apologized too, hoping that would make him stop glaring as much. Noticing Russel give him a look, he gave a reassuring smile before swallowing the lump in his throat. He really hoped he wasn't going to die.

Once reaching the bago, 2D took a deep breath. He just had to choose his words carefully and try not to piss off the already pissed man, taking a deep breath; he gave a knock on the door. There was complete silence for a moment before there was rustling. The door swung open and Murdoc's head popped out "What is it?" He asked, immediately annoyed. He didn't want to see this blue haired idiot anytime soon. His eyes traveled to the paper in 2D's slightly shaking hands. "What are those?" He asked curiously.

2D stepped closer, want to come in. "Some stuff Noodle wanted me to show you. "He said and took another step. "Can I come in?" He asked, biting his bottom lip lightly.

Murdoc stared at him for a long moment, watching him squirm. He then moved aside, "Why the hell not?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the singers as the younger one quickly stepped in. "Now, why did you come in here again?" He asked, pulling a cigarette out from his back pocket. Placing it in his mouth, he immediately lit it up and sighed.

2D took a seat and handed him the papers. "Noodle wanted me to show you these, she wants your opinion. She worked really hard on it." He said, handing the lyrics to him. 2D glanced at his lit cigarette and ran a hand through his hair. "I could really use one of those about now." He said with a light chuckle. He felt so nervous right now for some reason. He watched silently as Murdoc read through the papers. Once he finished, the bluenette bit the inside of his cheek. "I also… came here to apologize for my actions yesterday…" He mumbled, noticing Murdoc tense slightly and his frown deepening. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. Honestly." He said, pleading for forgiveness. He was surprised when Murdoc dropped the papers and snatched 2D's chin. He swallowed hard and stared into his multicolored eyes.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you were playing with me, but it wasn't funny." He hissed and leaned closer. "The next time you want to try and do something like that again, I'll make sure you don't make that mistake again." He threatened with a serious expression. He noticed 2D's blush and growled. Pushing away from his sudden thoughts, he let go of his chin. "I forgive you so get out of here." He bent down and picked up the papers. "Tell Noods that this is great." He said, finally cracking a smile.

2D blushed heavier and nodded, "I will." He took the papers, feeling a mental shock as his fingers brushed against Murdoc's. "By the way, this place is trashed. You should really think about getting it cleaned." He said with a grin and immediately received a shove.

"Don't insult my love shack mate! The birds love this place!" Murdoc exclaimed and quickly shooed him out. "I'll be in for practice in a bit." He said before closing the door. Once he knew 2D was gone, a groan slipped passed his lips. 2D's blushing face returned in his mind and a light blush of his own formed. Taking a puff of his cigarette, he leaned against the door. "Damn idiot… what in the hell are you doing to me?" He asked himself softly.

**A/N: This okay? I thought it was :3 Please review and thanks so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Fun Time at the Strip Club

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, thank you for the reviews, it means a lot. Secondly... Hi. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading. I look forward to your reviews. Seeing this is my first story for this fandom, I'm really glad I didnt have haters flaming my story so thank you for that. I'm glad there's people who are enjoying this chapter so that also makes me happy.**

_Fun Time at the Strip Club_

Noodle grinned when the studio went completely silent. "That was wonderful. Let's do it again!" She cheered happily. She had waited a while for this to happen and now, she wanted to do it again and again.

Russel laughed, "But we already played it three times!" He said, resting his drum sticks down. Noticing the saddening look on Noodle's face, he stood and walked over to her. "How about we go play some of your video games?" He suggested with a caring smile.

The other two watched as Russel and Noodle left the studio. 2D glanced at Murdoc and stretched. "You... wanna go do something?" He asked with a sheepish smile, but a frown soon formed when watched Murdoc start to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked, quickly following behind.

Murdoc frowned, "What are you? A lost puppy? I'm going to go drink my ass off and find some birds to shag. Got a problem with it?" He asked, glancing at 2D. "Come with me Stu Pot, you haven't gotten any in forever, if you even could." He teased, slapping 2D on the back hard. "I can even drop you off at a gay bar if you want." He snickered.

2D frowned and yanked himself away, "Would you just stop? I'm not gay! Don't think earlier mean anything, I wouldn't touch you if I was the gayest person on this god damn planet!" He said angered but then gasped. He never went off like that, especially to Murdoc. He looked up at the now pissed off Murdoc fearfully. "I'm sorry-"

"Why in the hell not?" Murdoc asked angrily. That had really pissed him off for some reason. "I am a very attractive man; look at how many birds I get!" He then paused. "Why in the fuck am I telling you this? I don't care what you think you damn idiot!" He growled and easily punched 2D in the face. He turned, "I'm out of here..." He huffed and left, slamming the door shut.

2D had fallen to the ground and groaned. He held his nose as it gushed out blood, "I guess I deserved that…" He mumbled and stood up. Going to the nearest bathroom, he cleaned himself up. "What a dick…" He grumbled before groaning once more. Why was Murdoc so mean to him directly? He was so sweet to Noodle and only called Russel a few names. But 2D… He constantly heard him. Why? What did he even do?!

Murdoc shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he got a can of beer out and cracked it open. He stared at it for a long moment before putting it back in the fridge. He went back to the studio and huffed when 2D wasn't there anymore. He heard sniffing sounds from the bathroom and found 2D crying lightly. "Stop crying and come on." He ordered and leaned against the wall. "Hurry on up." He mumbled, getting this weird feeling. He felt bad. He never felt bad. It pissed him off that he was feeling this way just because this face ache was crying.

2D tossed the bloody toilet paper in the trash and nodded with a smile, already over his small fit. "I'll get my coat." He said before rushing off. Going to his room, he threw on his winter jacket and walked back to see Murdoc waiting impatiently at the door.

"Come on, I don't have all day." He grumbled and stepped out once both were ready. Murdoc got in the driver's seat of the Stylo and started it up. A grin formed on his face, "Listen to this baby roar." He said excitedly. Besides his Winnebago, and rum, he loved this car more than anything.

2D got in and got comfortable, "I hear it, and it smells horrid in here." He mumbled in cringed when Murdoc gave him the death glare. "I-It's probably just me I smell..." He mumbled as he tried to move as far as he could away from the bass guitarist. A relieved sigh escaped when Murdoc grinned.

"There's no way it could be this beauty. This car is perfect, it doesn't smell." He said as he rubbed the headboard. Adjusting the mirror and blasting the radio, he drove out, speeding past the other cars. He laughed at them, listening to cars honk behind him in distress. "Eat my dust baby!"

2D held on his seat as he tried not to fly around, his nails dug into the foam in the seat and his jaw clenched tight. He wouldn't dare ask Murdoc to slow down; he'd probably just go faster. He prayed to whoever was up there that cops wouldn't appear behind them. A cop chase wouldn't be good for anyone. He looked over at Murdoc and smiled softly. He looked like he was having such a great time. It made the vocalist happy.

Murdoc suddenly hit the break hard, laughing as 2D flew forward and hit the windshield. "We're here!" He said with a smirk as he patted the groaning 2D's back. He then looked up at the large neon sign that showed what looked like a woman dancing. He knew a strip club would clear his head from all these thoughts about 2D. Hell, maybe it would knock some sense into 2D's head. "I hope you brought money Stuart." He said as he pulled out his own wad of cash from his jacket pocket.

2D rubbed his head and looked at him. So much for being a caring friend, he didn't even ask him if he was alright. He swallowed and nodded, he honestly didn't want to go to a place like this but maybe this would stop Murdoc from calling him gay insults. Pulling out his wallet, he frowned and groaned when seeing it empty. Glancing at Murdoc, he noticed the man roll his eyes.

"You're an idiot. Who doesn't carry cash on them?" Murdoc grumbled as he dug more out and slapped it in 2D's hands. "You owe me, double amount." He said, smirking at 2D's frustrations. He then got out, slamming the door. "Hell, maybe we can find some birds and bring them home with us." He said, glancing at 2D as he got out himself.

"Maybe." 2D shrugged, walking over to him. He wasn't like Murdoc; he wasn't obsessed with shagging all of the time. Maybe once a week, but lately, he hadn't had a single thought about bringing a woman home. He was starting to have thoughts about finding someone and actually starting a family and everything. His thoughts were interrupted when Murdoc slapped the back of his head.

"I'm talking to you, stop spacing out. I know you're not thinking, you don't have too much of a brain to do so." He grumbled as the two walked in. "I said not to get drunk off your ass because you're going to be the one who drives us home." He said with a huff.

The husky smell of sweat and cigarettes filled 2D's nose as he looked around. Women were everywhere with barely any clothing on, dancing around for greasy men who through money at them. He then noticed Murdoc making his way over to the large group and rolled his eyes. Figures. He looked around and saw the bar. He could drink if he wanted to, if something happened to the Stylo, it was already a piece of shit so it wouldn't matter too much. Going over, he took a seat next to a man who had empty shot glasses around him.

The man glanced at him before taking another shot, "Haven't seen you here before. I think I'd remember a guy with blue hair like that." He slurred, his voice deep and definitely masculine.

2D nodded and ordered a beer before lighting a cigarette. "I don't usually come to places like this, a friend brought me here." He explained before blowing a ring of smoke out. "He's the guy over there, probably dancing with the strippers knowing him." He said as he pointed him out. A blush formed when he finally saw Murdoc who was staring directly at him. "That... guy..." He mumbled softly and soon turned back around. Even though he wasn't looking anymore, he could still feel Murdoc's gaze burning through him. Why was he even staring? Shouldn't he be watching those girls dance? Biting his lip, he took a larger sip of his beer.

The guy chuckled, "Oh, I've seen that guy before. He comes around a lot, he's been thrown out most of the time due to having sex with the dancers." He laughed, "The guys hilarious to watch." He said with a grin. He then frowned and rested his head on the bar. "My wife left me... so that's the only thing I have left to make me smile. Sorry for being such a downer..." He chuckled and then sighed.

2D felt bad for the guy so he patted his back, "You'll... find someone new I'm sure." He said, trying not to feel awkward. "Let me buy you another drink or something." He suggested and blushed lightly when the guy smiled at him. He was kinda cute in his own way. Maybe Murdoc was right.

"That sounds nice; you're adorable you know that?" He purred, giving him a grin. "Can I have a hug?" He asked, his own blush forming on his cheeks.

2D went tense when the guy suddenly leaned over, but right before the guy could wrap his arms around him, a hand grabbed 2D's arm and yanked him away. He looked over and went pale when seeing Murdoc's pissed expression.

"I said no drinking!" He growled though it seemed he was angry for a different reason. He then yanked the bluenette away from the drunk, confused man. He dragged 2D out of the club and paced. "Why did I even bring you? I should have known you'd ruin it for me!" He growled and kicked a nearby trashcan. He then roughly pushed 2D against the brick wall.

2D's cigarette fell out of his mouth when he hit the wall and groaned. Looking up at Murdoc, he blushed. "I'm sorry..." He said though he didn't know what he was really sorry for. He didn't really do anything to deserve this harsh treatment. He then looked down, "Sorry..." He apologized again.

Murdoc growled softly, "For Satan's sake, I just want to kill you." He growled as he neared closer to 2D, watching as he gave a feared expression. This guy pissed him off so much, he took another step closer and in a swift motion, he covered 2D's eyes with one hand and pressed his head against the wall. "I hate you face ache." He hissed before smashing his lips onto 2D's without thinking.

2D gasped, completely shocked by what was happening. As soon as his lips parted from the gasp, he felt Murdoc's thick tongue slip into his mouth. Why was he kissing him? Was he imagining this? Just as fast as the kiss came, it ended the same. His vision returned and he noticed Murdoc getting in the car. He slowly followed after, his face red and breath heavy. "Murdoc?" He questioned as he got in.

Murdoc didn't reply as he drove back to the house. He felt so angry; he wasn't going to take it out on anyone else. No. Instead of driving at insane speeds, he drove at the correct speed. "Forget about me Stu. It's not happening." He finally said. "That better be satisfying enough because it isn't happening again. Stop hanging out with other men." He said, his grip on the wheel tightening. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. What was it? Jealousy? He hated the feeling. He pushed it down and grunted softly.

2D stared at him and nodded. "That's fine." He mumbled though it didn't feel fine. He looked down and sighed as the rest of the car ride was silent. "Sorry..." He muttered again.

**A/N: Wow! That chapter was long. Hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. Apologizing

**A/N: Hey readers, back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. :D I'm so happy.**

_Apologizing_

Noodle sat on Russel's bed and sighed to herself, "Something's going on between the two of them… I want to ask but what if something happens you know?" She said as she lightly bit her lip. "What do you think?" She asked Russel curiously.

Russel shrugged, "It's their business. I don't want you getting hurt." He said with a smile and pulled her closer. "If it gets any worse, I'll say something." He promised her and grinned when she finally smiled. He then frowned; he was going to kill those two if they made his baby girl upset.

2D was lying in his own bed, staring up at his ceiling. He sighed softly and frowned. Looking over at his night stand, he picked up his headache pills and took a few, hoping they'd make him feel better. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. All today, he stayed locked up in his room. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react. Touching his lips gently, a new blush soon formed. "I can't believe he kissed me…" He mumbled softly. "He won't even give me an explanation…" The vocalist closed his eyes, he was so exhausted. Maybe after a nice rest, he would feel better.

* * *

2D sat up quickly, panting heavily. What in the hell was that? A nightmare? Whatever it was, it just made him want to cry. He looked over at his clock and groaned, it was only 2:00 AM. What was he supposed to do now? Sighing, he swung his feet over the bed and stood. He'd go watch TV in the living room. That would make him feel better. As he walked down the empty halls, he ran a hand through his thick, blue hair. He was still shaking slightly. His steps halted when he heard the TV already on. He peeked around the corner to see Murdoc was lying down, enjoying the show he was watching. Biting the inside of his cheek, he turned around as quiet as he could.

"Stu?" Murdoc questioned, barely being able to see his blue hair in the dimmed room. He had heard steps and looked up to see 2D starting to leave. He then sat up rather quickly, "Come here." He said though wasn't really an order.

2D sighed when he heard his name being called. He soon turned and looked at Murdoc. He slowly walked over and sat down. "I couldn't sleep…" He mumbled softly, sitting as far away from Murdoc as he could. He seemed so angry at him, he was afraid of getting hit again. He was surprised when Murdoc leaned close to him.

"You alright? You don't look so hot." Murdoc pointed out. "Another nightmare?" He asked, moving next to him. "Well, I guess you can hang out here with me then." He mumbled softly. Glancing down at 2D, he then looked back at the TV. "Sorry about what happened at the strip club." He mumbled. He knew he had scared him, and now he felt bad. A feeling he didn't usually get.

2D looked at him surprised. He never heard Murdoc apologize to him before. He didn't really know how to react to that. "It's nothing?" He question himself. Maybe this was another trick, maybe Murdoc was going to say 'just kidding' and then give him a bloody nose. But he didn't. He just looked at the TV and watched whatever it was playing. 2D blushed lightly and try to watch TV like him but couldn't, he was too distracted.

Murdoc change the channel, his finger pushing down on the button a little harder than usual. He couldn't believe he apologized to this idiot. If he hadn't over heard Russ and Noods talking about them earlier, he would easily be able to beat hell out of him in front of them without a second thought. But he didn't want to make Noodle worry, so he was going to be a good friend and act nice for now.

"Were you jealous?" 2D suddenly asked. He looked up at him to see a quick glare pass by Murdoc's expression. After receiving no answer, he smiled to himself. "It's okay if you were." He said with a smirk, completely surprised that the older man wasn't trying to kill him.

He was going to kill him. Each word that came out of 2D's mouth only made him angrier. He wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up and even he was about to blow. He was a great actor but 2D… He drove him crazy. Growling softly, he suddenly grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Shut up before I take that damn apology back." He hissed.

2D grinned, "I was wondering when you'd do something. I thought you had a fever and was acting weird due to sickness." He pointed out. "Or… are you going to kiss me again?" He asked and grunted when Murdoc punched him. "So mean…" He groaned softly and pulled away from Murdoc's grasp. He laid back on the couch, his eyes still remaining where they were. "While I'm at it, I should tell you that you are indeed a terrible kisser. Your tongue is long and gross too." He said and gasped when seeing how angry Murdoc was getting. He swallowed heavily, him and his big mouth. "B-But you tried hard so I'll give you a six."

Murdoc paused before slowly crawling on top of him, he glared down at 2D's blushing face. "A fucking six? I think the birds would differ." He huffed before snatching 2D's chin. Why was he getting so angry? He wondered this himself. Why had he kissed this idiot at the strip club? When seeing that other drunk man… his feet moved by themselves. Murdoc stared down into 2D's empty eye sockets, his anger boiling even more. He wasn't even angry at 2D. He was angry at himself. He let the old feelings that once stirred in him about the vocalist resurface and now, he couldn't push them back down. He lost control.

2D stared at him silently, noticing Murdoc was lost in thought. His blush darkened and he sat up slightly. He reached up to caress Murdoc's face; 2D closed his eyes before gently pressing his lips onto his. Instead of pulling away like 2D expected, he was surprised when Murdoc actually started kissing him back. The other wasn't easy about it either; he had slammed 2D back onto the couch and soon took control.

Their bodies soon entangled themselves as Murdoc dominated the kiss. His hands ran all over 2D's body, feeling every inch of him. Sliding his tongue into the vocalist's warm mouth, he listened to 2D moan into the kiss. "A six my fucking ass," he grunted before connecting their lips once more. He didn't know what came over him this time, but he just couldn't pull himself away. It was like he craved this kiss, as if it was an addicting drug he was trying to quit. 2Ds gentle kiss was that drug that sent him back to his addicting ways. He couldn't stop… He didn't want to.

2D groaned as Murdoc kissed him long and hard, he didn't even try to fight for control. He knew Murdoc would win easily. His tongue ran against him, it had been a lie what he told Murdoc. He wasn't disgusted by his tongue, he loved it. It felt so good to be kissed by him.

Murdoc pulled away from the kiss and immediately attacked 2D's neck, leaving marks of all sizes on his pale skin. He listed to 2D pant in his ear as he pulled up 2D's shirt. Once his neck was covered in love bites, he sent a trail of more kisses down his stomach until he reached the hem of 2D's pajama pants. He pulled them down slightly and couldn't help but smirk. "It's even blue down there…" He mumbled to himself.

2D bit his lip hard, closing his eyes as he tried to fight off his blush, "Don't make fun of me…" He mumbled before feeling his pants get pulled off. His eyes opened slightly to see Murdoc pulling his own shirt off. Watching as the bass guitarist pulled of his boxers, he bit his lip harder. He didn't expect Murdoc to do this; he didn't expect it at all.

Murdoc had his own blush on his cheeks as he held 2D's shaft in his hand. "Fuck off." He mumbled before running his tongue over the tip, smirking as 2D squirmed, groaning softly. Murdoc took this with a mental grin and engulfed the head, sucking at it as his tongue lashed everywhere. Staring up at 2D's pleasured expression, he took more and more as time passed until he had most in his mouth. Pumping his member with a tight grip, he bobbed his head, sucking hard.

2D moaned and coursed his fingers through Murdoc's hair, pulling at it as pleasure streamed through him. "Muds… I don't know how much longer I can last…" He moaned, panting out as his hips jerked up, thrusting hint his mouth. He felt a stirring in his gut. "I'm going to-" His back arched and he came, ignoring Murdoc's groan. He then went limp on the couch. That had felt amazing. Now he felt tired and exhausted.

Murdoc slowly pulled away, wiping his mouth and swallowing all that he could of the thick, white substance. "You're a faceache you know that?" He asked annoyed and noticed 2D curl up into a ball. Sighing to himself, he sat back on the couch and lit up a cigarette. These feelings that he was getting… there was a reason he had made himself forget about them. He wouldn't fall in love, especially with this blue haired moron. Pulling on his shirt, he picked up 2D's clothes and then 2D as he was sleeping. Such a light boy, he thought he'd be heavier. He'd have to make sure 2D ate more, this couldn't be healthy. Frowning at himself and shaking his head, he cautiously went to 2D's room and laid him down. It would be hell if the other two would see him carrying a naked 2D. Dropping his clothes on the floor, he made his way to his Winnebago slowly as he thought to himself. Closing the door behind him, he went over to his bed and collapsed. "Satan help me…"

**A/N: Well here's chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy my poorly written blowjob lol.**


	5. The Gaming Tournament

**A/N: I'm baaack! Lol, I was going to update on Tuesday but hey, I thought you'd want to read this today. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! Please review!**

_**The Gaming Tournament**_

2D slowly woke to see he was still very naked. Rolling over in his bed, he had expected to bump into the man who made him feel so good but was surprised when he felt nothing. "Murdoc?" He called, only receiving silence. Sitting up, he paused. It definitely wasn't a dream. He knew that for sure. Wrapping his waist with a blanket, he left his room and headed to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower. He needed to clear his mind.

About 30 minutes later, Russel and Noodle looked up to see a fully dressed 2D. He walked over, a smile on his lips as he sat down. Picking up his fork, he began eating the waffles they had set on his plate. He glanced over at Murdoc's spot to see it was care and clear. "Where's Muds?" He asked, not able to keep the grin off of his face.

Noodle smiled, "You seem like you're in a great mood today." Feeling better that he didn't look upset like he had been lately.

Russel nodded at Noodle and then looked back at 2D. "He went to the bar as soon as he woke up. Said something about needed to clear his head." He said and noticed 2D's grin suddenly drop in a flash. "You alright?" He asked worried, glancing at Noodle to see if she had also noticed.

2D shrugged but soon smiled again. "I'm fine. I just wished he was here so we could eat like a family like we used to." He said before pulling his pack of cigarettes out. "I'm going out for a quick smoke." He said as he stood. "By the way, the food tastes great. Murdoc's missing out," he said before walking out to the balcony. Ignoring the winter winds, he lit a cigarette and held it with his lips. "Clear his head?" He questioned out loud. Was Murdoc really regretting what happened between them last night? Why? Was he not happy with doing such things with another man?

Taking the cigarette out, he blew a ring of smoke. That guy… he really knew how to piss someone off. But then again, maybe he just left to get some alcohol in his system like he usually did. Should he ask him about last night once he got back? Would Murdoc get angry? He was afraid of how he'd react. Smashing the cigarette on the rail, he turned around. Taking a deep breath, he walked back in. "Lets go do something today guys. Murdoc or no Murdoc, I want to have fun." He said, quickly downing the rest of his food.

The two looked at each other confused before Noodle grinned. "Video game tournament!" She said excited and Russel chuckled. No matter how old she got, she still loved playing games of all sorts, especially video games. She then blushed, "We haven't done one in a while and it's really fun." She huffed with a pout.

2D nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Get the games ready Noods." He said, a small laugh coming out. This is what he needed, something to get his mind off Murdoc. "Russel, can you get some crisps? Ill get some soda." He said, getting back up and taking everyone's dirty dishes. "I'll clean up." He said, noticing their glances and decided to ignore them. Going over to the sink, he ran some water and scrubbed hard at the plates. He continued to feel their stare so he turned around and chuckled. "Cant a guy clean? Russel does it all the time." He pointed out and was relieved when moments later, they did as they were told and got everything ready. Glancing out the window, another sigh escaped. "Why'd you leave?" He asked himself slowly. He wished Murdoc was here, a tournament was always much more fun when he was here.

* * *

All three smashed the buttons on their controllers. 2D was yelling at Noodle and Russel was pushing 2D, Noodle was just laughing as she beat the other two. She munched on the spilled crisps, smashing her own buttons, knocking a bowl of popcorn on accident. Yelling some Japanese, she grinned when the other two only had one life each. "Fight! Fight!" The door swung open and all three heads shot over to Murdoc who had two women hanging off of him.

Hours had passed and Murdoc was finally coming home as the sun set. He stared at all of the gaming systems and then at the band members. "Sorry mates… thought you were all in bed. I guess well have to go to my Bago.." He smirked before noticing 2D's expression. "What in the hell are you looking at Moron?" He grumbled, looking away quickly. He couldn't look at him when he looked that way for some reason; he bit the inside of his cheek hard. Turning, he left the house without another word.

2D looked back at the TV and continued playing without another word. There were no words to explain how he was feeling right now. All he felt was emptiness. What a terrible feeling. Now, he just felt disgusted, disgusted that he let that man do such things to him last night. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Murdoc was such a jerk, he didn't even care that he had hurt his feelings. Even when mentally wounded, Murdoc would continue throwing insults at him. Damn that Murdoc! Damn it all! Without thinking, he slammed the controller down onto the floor. Seeing it crack, he immediately heard Noodle yell in frustration.

Staring down at the now broken controller, he thought about his heart. They were both alike now. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, then followed by another. They continued falling, he couldn't make them stop. "I hate him.." He blubbered before sobbing in his hands.

Noodle paused with her yelling and immediately felt bad. "It's okay 2D! I was just kidding, I can buy another one." She said with a smile, trying to make him feel better. Hugging him, she looked at Russel sadly. "It'll be okay Toochi…" She whispered to him.

Russel frowned deeply, Murdoc was going to get killed. Maybe if he broke a few more bones of his, it'd teach him a lesson. He hated seeing Noodle sad, he also hated people who made her sad. He'd have a few words with that drunk later after she went to bed. Grabbing 2D, he pulled the both of them into his arms, bear hugging them. "Be happy guys… the tournament isn't over just yet. Even though Noodles gonna win this, we got to team up on her Stu. Bro power."

2D sniffed and nodded, "But my controller is broken… I can't play it…" He pointed out sadly as he wiped his face. He hated crying. Now he just felt exhausted. A yawn escaped and he crawled away from the two. "I think I'm just going to go to bed you guys… Thanks so much for this fun filled day." He gave them both a grin to reassure them. Bidding them both a goodnight, he went towards his room. Once in his room, he laid down on his bed. Grabbing the pill bottle next to him, he swallowed more than usual. He stared up at the pale ceiling. "I really hate him…" His room was completely silent. It didn't help much so he decided it was about time he went to sleep. This time hopefully, he didn't wake up. Hopefully, he never had to wake up.

The next morning though, he did wake up, and he felt like shit. Crying yourself to sleep wasn't too healthy. Groaning to himself, he decided to just stay in bed all day. Then he wouldn't have to see Murdoc's stupid face. As time passed of him staring at the ceiling being lost in thought, the door slowly creaked open to have Noodles head pop in.

"You hungry? You haven't been out of your room once. I can get you something if you want." She suggested in a motherly way. She was worried that her friend was sick or even in pain. "Anything." She repeated as she bit her bottom lip.

2D looked at he and gave her a weak smile, "I'm okay Noods. I just need rest." He said, a bigger smile forming. "I have bags of crisps everywhere in here so I'll eat in a bit." He mumbled before covering his head with the blanket. "I'm okay." He repeated.

Noodle nodded slowly and began backing up. "Well, I'm here if you need me." She mumbled before closing the door. A sigh escaped her lips. Maybe Murdoc knew what was wrong with him. She'd go ask him if things didn't get any better.

**A/N: Done! Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. The Fight

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 for you all! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading. Thanks so much to those who reviewed so far on this story. I honestly didn't expect my first story on here to do as well as it has so thank you so much.**

_The Fight_

Noodle gave a knock on the Winnebago door."Murdoc? Are you in there?" She called softly, not wanting to wake him up if he was still sleeping. She stood there for a few minutes, waiting silently before the door swung open. She gasped when seeing Murdoc with all the damage to his face. A black eye, busted lip, strains still there from a bloody nose. "What in the world happened to you?!"

Murdoc sniffed and shrugged, "I fell." He mumbled, not wanting to tell her that that huge fucker beat the shit out of him. "Did you need something?" He asked, moving aside so she could come in. The two women from earlier were gone due to Russel's sudden outbursts so there was no chance that the small Japanese girl would get scared but such a sight. "Come on in Noods."

Noodle nodded slowly and walked in. Seeing how messy it was, she just rolled her eyes. She wouldn't say anything; it wasn't like he was going to really listen to her anyway. Making room for a seat, she sat down and looked up at him with a serious expression. "I need to talk to you about 2D… he's getting me worried. Did something happen between the two of you?" She asked, wanting an honest answer.

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "No love, I have no clue what's going on through that head of his. Probably nothing," He chuckled at himself before wincing. "Nothing happened between us." He told her with a truthful expression even though he was lying through his teeth.

Noodle sighed, "Maybe he got a girlfriend and she broke up with him or something." She muttered to herself as a thought. "He had a lot of hickies on his neck so maybe it was more than a one night stand…" She mumbled softly with a blush as she talked more about it.

Murdoc blushed a little himself, "That's probably right. I'll go talk to him so stop worrying." He told her with a small huff. Of course that idiot couldn't wait long enough to cry or be upset in his room. He had to do it right in front of those two. It was that faceaches fault that Russel had beaten the shit out of him. "I'll make it all better." He reassured her with a smiled and was relieved when Noodle finally smiled at him.

She grinned and hugged him, "Thanks so much Muds, you have no clue how much that'll mean to me." She said before letting go. "I hope you feel better, that floor really packed a punch it seems." She pointed out, poking his swollen cheek. "Sorry," She apologized when he groaned. "I'll be in Russel's room if you need me." She sang before hopping out of the Winnebago and running out of the parking lot into the house.

Murdoc groaned and slumped down into his chair as the door slammed shut, "That idiot…" He mumbled and a stressed sigh escaped his lips. "Stop pretending like this could actually work out. I'm better off alone and you'd be better off with some bird…" He then paused. He honestly didn't want to see some girl hanging onto 2D like she owned him or something. The thought just pissed him off. Here came that feeling again, jealousy was it? What a terrible feeling, he hated it so much. He didn't want to go see 2D, he didn't know if he could control himself around the vocalist. He had lost control on the couch that night. He had so much trouble keeping control. Damn him! It was his entire fault. Murdoc groaned and slid back into the chair. "Faceache…" He mumbled to himself.

2D slowly sat up in his bed and lit up a cigarette. He didn't care if he got yelled at for smoking inside; he didn't feel like leaving his room. He didn't want to see Murdoc. If he did, he'd break down and cry, he knew he would. He felt so useless. Letting his cigarette just hang from his lips, he stared into space as he just thought about everything that had happened in the past few days."I hate him…" He grumbled before falling back onto the bed. He wanted to beat the hell out of something but he wouldn't, he wasn't that type of person. He'd definitely never lay a finger on Murdoc. He cared too much for the other man, as if he even had a chance though. Covering his eyes with his hands, he stayed like that until his cigarette burned out. Then he heard his door open.

Murdoc stood there, glancing into the dark room. He had decided that he'd just go in, punch the hell out of him and then tell him to get over it. But now that he was in here, all of his planned out thoughts had soon slipped from his mind. He couldn't remember why he had even come in here. "Stuart?" He called softly. "You awake?" He asked sheepishly, stepping fully inside, he closed the door behind him. "I know you are, Noodle told me to come and check on you." He said and soon frowned when he still received no answer. Walking over to the bed, he looked down at the vocalist the best he could. Lightly grabbing 2D's wrists, he moved the vocalist's hands away from his eyes to see 2D's face was tear stained. "Stop crying… you're a real baby you know that?" Murdoc mumbled as he sat down.

2D sniffed and looked up at him, "I don't want to talk to you… you jerk!" He chocked out. "Go away!" He yelled and turned away so Murdoc wouldn't see him upset like this. He gasped when Murdoc suddenly flipped him back onto his back once more. Blinking, he stared up into Murdoc's multicolored eyes and bit his lip. "You're too close…" He muttered softly.

Murdoc stared down at him and leaned in. "Idiot…" He muttered before brushing his lips against 2D's. He had lost his control once more, he didn't care. "You're such a baby." He muttered before pressing his lips against the bluenettes. All of the anger that had been building up between the two vanished in that second. Laying on top of him, Murdoc kissed him as gently as he could. As time passed, Murdoc soon got control and pulled himself away. "This can't happen anymore Stu… I just can't. Can't you just imagine what this would do to the band's name?" He muttered and was surprised when 2D pushed him off.

"How can you kiss me _again_ and still deny me?! I don't want to see you anymore! Just leave me alone already and stop hurting my feelings more and more." 2D said as more tears slipped from his eyes. "I hate you Murdoc…" He whispered as he clutched the blanket with the little strength he had left. "If you're doing this because you enjoy seeing me in pain, well mission fucking accomplished!" He growled, the angry already coming back and lashing out. "Go!"

Murdoc looked at him shocked, too surprised to really get angry. 2D had never once said that he hated him once before, he hadn't expected it. "Fine, I don't have time to waste on a moron like you." He huffed before marching out, slamming the door shut. He then paused at the door, 2D was right. Murdoc shouldn't have kissed him; he should have kept himself away. This was his entire fault, he knew he hurt 2D. He was in the wrong. He needed to make up his mind.

**A/N: This chapter is finally done! Hallelujah! I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. I'm working on a new story right now so look forward to that! Please review!**


	7. Cautious

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy to the fullest! Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review.**

_Cautious_

2D stepped into the kitchen and bit the inside of his cheek. Where was everyone? Grabbing his coat that had been laying on the couch, he threw it on. He'd take a little walk to clear his head. He needed it, really bad. Murdoc refused to leave his mind, he couldn't take it anymore. Stepping out of the house quietly, he hugged the coat closer to his body and began walking through the snow covered sidewalks. The area was quiet; the only sound was the snow crunching underneath his shoes as he walked. Throwing his hood on, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking without a word. He'd go to the Pharmacy; he needed a refill on his headache pills anyway so this trip wasn't useless after all.

Glancing around, he was surprised at how quiet and empty the street was right now, where was everybody? Maybe something was going on and he just didn't know about it, shrugging it off, 2D trudged forward. As he walked, thoughts of Murdoc filled his head once more. Why had they fought so much recently? He was rejected, that was obvious but who really cares? He just needed to get over it and find some bird to start a relationship with. He didn't really want that though. But he knew, Murdoc wasn't good for him, he needed someone who didn't always beat him up or insult him all of the time. He didn't really mind that too much, smiling to himself slightly, 2D quickly got what he needed from the Pharmacy before heading back home. He'd apologize to everyone for his odd behavior and hopefully things would go back to normal. He noticed cars and people were walking past him. This day was already starting to go back to the way it was supposed to.

Murdoc sat with the others in the kitchen, quietly eating his cereal. His face hurt, he glanced at Russel to see the man wasn't paying any attention to him. Good, he didn't think he could survive another beating like that. His jaw stopped moving and he looked down at the soggy flakes floating in his bowl. 2D flashed through his mind and he groaned to himself. "Stu's not up yet?" He asked noodle softly, angry at himself that he couldn't just give up on that faceache and forget about him. If only he was a woman… Then Murdoc wouldn't have a problem with coming out with their relationship. He grunted softly as he finished off his breakfast silently.

The next morning, 2D cautiously stepped into the kitchen, his sigh was relieved when he noticed it was just Noodle and Russel. He slowly sat down and poured himself some cereal. "Where's Murdoc?" He asked softly, hoping neither would notice that his eyes were pink and swollen from crying all day and night yesterday.

Russel swallowed his food before looking over at him, it was obvious that he had been crying but Russel decided not to say anything about it. "Muds? He's been stuck in that Winnebago of his all day yesterday. Probably drunk off his ass, he hasn't came out once since breakfast yesterday." The drummer explained before shoving another mouthful into his mouth.

2D nodded slowly before his look saddened. Should he go and try to talk to him? Maybe apologize to him. But what if Murdoc did something to him? He groaned softly, no. He wouldn't take the chance. Finishing his food, he continued his day, pushing the thoughts about the bassist away.

A few days passed and 2D had been worrying to death. He had to check on Murdoc, who cares if he hurt him? He couldn't take it anymore. He had to check up on that drunk. Just as he went to get out of his bed, he heard his cell phone ring loudly. Gasping softly to himself, he snatched the phone up, thinking it was Murdoc. He was disappointed when it wasn't, he actually didn't recognize the number a bit. "Hello…?" He said, confused.

There was silence for a short moment before a woman began speaking. "Is it true?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Is it true that there is a relationship between you and the bass guitarist?" She asked bluntly.

"What the hell?" 2D asked bewildered. "How did you get this number?" He asked as his cheeks darkened. Without thinking, he quickly hit the END button. "What was that? What did she mean by was it true?" He asked himself. How did they know about the "relationship" anyway? It wasn't like they were official or anything. Murdoc definitely did not want the word to get out that they had any type of relationship of the kind.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring again, but this time, it was a different number. Picking it up, his eyes widened as a man asked him a similar question, hanging up the phone, he shook his head slowly. This was so confusing. After a few more calls, 2D turned his phone off before making his way out of his bedroom. He had to talk to Murdoc, see what was going on. This just made no sense to him.

Going out to the living room, he noticed it was empty. He then went to the kitchen and saw the same results. "They all must be sleeping or something…" He mumbled softly before making his way to the parking lot. Seeing Murdoc's Winnebago, 2D took a deep breath. It was just Murdoc, nothing to be scared about. Biting his bottom lip, he walked over to the shack and knocked on the door. "Murdoc…? Are you in there? Alive?" He called his worrying only increasing as he received no answer. "I'm going to come in if you don't answer me." He waited a few more seconds before he lightly grabbed the handle. Just as he began getting a grip, the handle turned and the door was pulled open.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last update…. I've been busy as hell. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. A Confession

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this one for you guys so I hope you enjoy reading it. Hopefully you'll love it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

_A Confession_

The door was yanked open, Murdoc stood there, fully dressed. "What in the world do you want?" He asked as he stepped out of his Winnebago. "I have stuff to do today so make it quick." He ordered as he began walking towards the studios.

2D immediately followed after, "You haven't been out of your shack in days so I wanted to make sure you were okay." He explained and frowned when the Bassist didn't respond. He grabbed Murdoc's wrist and stopped, forcing Murdoc to also stop. "I think you owe me somewhat of an apology. If you're mad at me, I understand. But don't make the other two worry to death. They don't deserve that." He huffed and blushed at Murdoc's gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Murdoc looked down at 2D's hand and tugged his wrist back. "I haven't been in my shack." He said with a frown on his lips. "I've been talking to interviewers; you wanted me to come out with my feelings so I did. Told all the bloody news and radio stations around here about our relationship." He then proceeded to jab the vocalist's chest with an annoyed expression. "So don't ever say that I care more about the band than you. I sucked your damn cock for Satan's sake. You think I'd do that for someone I didn't care about?" He growled and punched 2D's arm. "You piss me off so much, such a faceache…" His eyes then widened. "Why in the bloody hell are you crying Mate? Stop!"

2D sniffed, he couldn't help it as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry… I'm just so… happy…" He blubbered before grabbing Murdoc and pulling him to his chest. Ignoring Murdoc's protests, he hugged him and continued sobbing. "I thought you really hated me for good this time."

Murdoc sighed heavily and let the man cry on him even though he was ruining one of his favorite shirts. "Well now all of Britain knows about us so if you try to leave me, I'm tying you down." He threatened in a mumble as he couldn't fight off the blush on his cheeks. "Forget about all the mean things I've done to you because I was the idiot this time." He mumbled as he rubbing 2D's back to soothe him. "I've been rejecting my feelings for you; I've never felt this way about anyone." He confessed and then groaned. Satan was probably laughing at him right now; he was growing softer everyday because of this blue haired man.

2D nodded and smiled. "So we can be together now right?" He asked, grinning when Murdoc nodded at him. "Does Russ and Noodle know?" He asked and the other man shrugged. 2D was so happy right now, he was trying not to explode. "Lets go celebrate." He suggested as he grabbed Murdoc's hand.

Murdoc looked at his watch, "I have another interview though." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess they can wait." He said before scooping 2D up in his arms. "Since we're celebrating, we're gonna do it my way , okay Love?" He said, smirking as 2D blushed heavily. He began walking back to the Winnebago before slamming the door shut once they were inside.

2D swallowed heavily when Murdoc dropped him onto his bed. "W-What if one of the others hears us?" He asked as he clutched the Egyptian silk sheets with his sweating hands. His question was unanswered when Murdocs mouth pressed onto his. He immediately felt Murdoc touching him everywhere he could.

How long had it been since Murdoc last had sex? A week? Maybe two? He needed this; he was craving it so badly. His mouth attacked the vocalist's neck while his hands ran along his lengthy body. "Stuart…" He groaned softly, breaking from the kiss only in time to pull off both of their shirts. "Satan it feels good not fighting it anymore." He groaned before pressing his lips to the singer's.

2D blushed, moaning as Murdoc's thumbs flicked over his erect nipples. He then felt Murdoc's thick tongue slip in as he tried to kiss back as well as the other did. As the heated kiss continued, he swore he felt his pants tightened. Would this be like before or would the two actually go all the way through? His eyes widened when he felt his bulge being cupped in a strong hold, Murdoc was lightly touching him though he felt every movement. 2D wanted to take his clothes off so there wasn't a wall of fabric between them. Moaning into the kiss, his hips jerked up into Murdoc's hand. Even through the kiss, he was able to feel Murdoc's signature smirk on his own lips.

Murdoc felt himself getting aroused by the man underneath him. Never had he ever thought he'd fall in love with someone, especially another man. Especially not with his best mate. But now that he thought about it, he didn't regret a single thing that has happened since the incident on the couch that had secretly made his heart pound in his chest. They say Murdoc Niccals had a heart of stone, but this blue haired idiot… he could prove them all wrong.

2D frowned and pulled away from the kiss, he looked flustered. "Are you going to fuck me or not? I want to feel you inside me already…" He groaned as he unbuckled Murdoc's pants, "Muds…" He murmured as he unbuckled his own next. He sighed in relief when Murdoc pulled his pants off for him.

"Aren't you patient?" Murdoc asked sarcastically with a grin. He freed his own shaft, pulling his pants down enough so he didn't have to take them all the way off. Leaning over the bluenette, he felt around till he grabbed a tube of lube. Dousing his fingers in the slippery substance, he kissed 2D once more before pushing one digit into 2D, already feeling how tight he was. "Relax idiot…" He grumbled against 2D's slightly swollen lips. He loved 2D's lips.

2D groaned as he tried to relax. He had never done this before and it felt weird with Murdoc sticking his finger in there, yet, it also felt slightly good. He had never experienced something like this. A small gasp escaped when Murdoc added another finger. His breath began picking up, just with his fingers; he already began feeling good all over. His body was heating up; he wanted more than just his fingers.

Murdoc pushed fingers as deep as he good, separating his walls to prepare them. He had never fucked a guy before; he just wanted to try to make this as least painful as possible for 2D. Hearing the other moan caused him to add a third finger. "Satan, you're so…" There was no right word to describe 2D, he was just that great. He watched as 2D squirmed, biting his lips and pulling at the sheets. They both knew what they wanted. Murdoc slowly pulled his fingers out and smirked. "You're so cute when your face is all red like that." He said, pouring more lubricant onto his hand. He then pumped his dick a few times, holding in a moan. "You ready Stuart?" He asked as he noticed the lust filling 2D's eyes.

2D smirked and nodded, "I've been waiting…" He watched as Murdoc opened his legs wide and tried to relax himself again. Murdoc had prepared him, they had lots of lube. It should be alright. He continued to tell himself this until he felt the tip. Pulling Murdoc close to him, he felt the other slowly slide into him, pushing as much as he could into 2Ds tight entrance. "It hurts…" He murmured with a pained expression. When feeling Murdoc begin to pull out, he got that weird feeling again. When Murdoc pushed in again, 2D gasped. That time didn't hurt at all. It felt good, a feeling he had never felt when shagging a bird. "Again…" He ordered as he held onto Murdoc's shoulders.

Murdoc gave a small moan as he continued thrusting into 2D, each thrust feeling better and better. His lube covered hand wrapped itself around 2D's twitching hard on and soon started pumping him. Both men started panting, both feeling pleasure pulse through them. He wouldn't admit it, but like 2D, he was also happy. For the first time in his life, he actually felt loved by someone. He wouldn't cry like him even though he wanted to. He was just so happy.

2D's back arched as his legs felt weak. "Oh God… go faster…" He pleaded, pulling at his own hair, tugging out blue strands. He could feel his pre dripping, he couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this good in a long while. When Murdoc did as he asked, 2D sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around Murdoc's neck. "I… I love you Murdoc… I love you… I love you…" He whispered in loud pants. He had always been afraid that Murdoc would hate him if he ever said that phrase out loud. But now, he wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

Murdoc swallowed heavy at the confession. Going to the first radio station, he had no problem saying 'I love Stuart Pot, the Vocalist of Gorillaz', he just didn't. He told them all so easily. But now, he felt like a cat had his tongue. "I… I… love you." He managed out in a moan; hoping 2D couldn't see his dark blush. What an embarrassing phrase, why did couples say it to each other? It was pointless. Though he thought that, he knew he was lying to himself. When hearing 2D confess, it made his heart skip a beat.

2D blushed himself and cried out when he couldn't hold it in anymore. His back arched as his seed shot, coating both stomachs in the thick white substance. He muttered an apology as he continued feeling Murdoc pump himself inside. 2D hugged Murdoc closer and attempted to catch his breath but failed as he shook with pleasure.

Murdoc grunted and thrusted a few times before holding him down to his hips. Moaning out himself, he shot his own seed into the younger one. He hugged 2D close as both panted and hugged each other. "Who know that would have felt so good…" He muttered softly as his eyes closed. Now he was tired, he didn't even want to go to that stupid interview. Hell, he'll just skip it. No one was his boss, he didn't have to go.

2D snuggled closer, "Yeah…. You think they heard us?" He asked in a shy tone.

Murdoc smirked, "Most Likely."

**A/N: Holy Hell. I think that was the most descriptive gay sex I have ever written in my life. I wrote it just for you. Next chapter will be an After Story and then this here story will be complete! Thank you all so much! I love you!**


	9. After Story

**A/N: Author's Notes gonna just be at the bottom this time. Enjoy and review. Thanks for Reading.  
**

_After Story_

The two now official lovers walked inside, 2D's hand holding Murdoc's. It had taken a bit to have the bassist agree to hold hands with him but he ended up agreeing so that was all that it mattered. After their little session in Murdoc's Winnebago, 2D couldn't feel any closer to the other man. Squeezing his hand, 2D gave a light blush. "Should we go talk to the other two? Get their input?" He asked as he leaned against Murdoc.

Murdoc shrugged and looked away to hide his own blush, damn idiot. Making him feel all loved and giddy like that. "If you want, I honest don't give a single care." He shrugged, with a tiny smile. He wasn't used to feeling this happy, it was new for him. He didn't dislike the feeling, he definitely didn't dislike the one who caused him to feel this way either. Definitely didn't.

2D grinned and tugged him towards the living room, "I'm sure they'll adjust to it." He grinned and smiled at the other two when they reached the couch. "Hey guys, Murdoc and I… We have something to announce you two." He said calmly as he sat down on the couch next to Murdoc.

Noodle had been curled up next to Russel as she played her video games. "We already know." She said as she pressed the buttons harder. "The paparazzi were here earlier asking all of these questions and telling us about how you Murdoc decided to tell everyone else besides us." She huffed softly.

Murdoc silently pulled 2D closer to him and sighed, "Sorry Love. I didn't know you you'd react to it so I thought I'd get the word out first, you could hear that way. I obviously didn't plan that out too well seeing I hurt your feelings. What do you two think about us being together? Are you okay with it?" He asked, also hoping for their acceptance.

Russel shifted a bit uncomfortably, "It will be kinda strange seeing you two all lovey dovey since you're usually beating the hell out of Stu. But I think we can live. I'm happy for you two." He said with a grin.

Noodle nodded, agreeing with the bigger man. "I think you two are adorable. As long as I don't hear you guys doing… you know, I don't have a problem with it." She smirked, "I'm even happier for you two." She added on.

2D sighed heavily as relief fell upon him. Looking up at Murdoc, he grinned and stole a quick peck. He blushed at Noodle's giggle and rested his head on Murdoc's chest. "I love you Muds." He whispered softly as he looked up into the others multicolored eyes.

Murdoc swallowed heavily, that phase was still hard to get out. Staring into 2D's black holes of eyes, he swallowed again. Grabbing his chin, he kissed him hard, ignoring the other two's responses. Pulling him close, he kissed him until the two needed to catch their breath. He pulled away, panting softly. Standing up abruptly, he yanked 2D up and tossed him over his shoulder. He turned to the two, "Sorry Mates. I gotta go show Stuart here how much I love him." He said as he patted the others ass, showing he was talking about him. He then turned and marched back towards his Winnebago.

2D blushed heavily and smiled softly. He really did love this man. He loved him more than anything, more than his own life. Even if the older was sex craved, he could deal with it. He'd deal with everything. He loved him.

**A/N: Okay guys, long paragraph time. Thank you all for being here with me to experience this journey with me. I received no scary flame reviews and I thank you for that. I thank you for everything; you have no clue how happy you made me. I really hope you enjoyed this nine chaptered story. I'm going to write more for Gorillaz, whether it's for 2Doc or Russel and Noodle. I'll write more, I promise. Thank you. I thought I'd displease you but I'm glad I didn't. Thank you so much. For my first story here, I think I did pretty well. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left me a review and tell me what you thought about the entire story. Did I do good? Sorry for the short chapter btw, didn't really know what to put. Thank you again. Until next time, my Gorillaz fans.**


End file.
